Confiance et Trahison : V - Bonus
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS bonus de la série] Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire de "boxe et natation" ? Quelles sont les conséquences quand Chris veut une maman ? Comment se sont déroulées les retrouvailles père-fils ? Voilà les réponses !
1. Boxe et natation

**Voici des bonus de la trilogie _Confiance et Trahison_, plus particulièrement de _Modus_ _Vivendi._ **

**Avoir lu l'histoire permet de comprendre toutes les références mais si vous ne l'avez pas fait et/ou que vous ne le souhaitez pas le faire vous pouvez comprendre tout de même. Par contre, vous mettre à la lecture de la fic ensuite n'aura pas le même charme !**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent, cet OS correspond au passage "boxe et natation" que j'ai oublié d'expliquer précisément dans la fic. Je me rattrape enfin ! C'est du TBC.**

**À noter que Hearl et Clay sont des personnages inventés pour l'occasion. Ne les cherchez pas dans _Confiance et Trahison_, ils n'y sont pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Boxe et natation<strong>

_Tout corps plongé dans un liquide finit par avouer._

Jean-Pierre Cuny

.

Pablo venait de lui dire qu'on l'attendait dans le bureau. Dès son entrée, il avait compris que ça irait mal pour lui. Il s'était assis face au Fantôme. Il n'avait pu que l'écouter détailler sa vie, sa _vraie_ vie, et son parcours. Il ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de répondre. Il avait appelé Hearl et Clay. Les deux hommes étaient entrés le visage sans expression. Il n'avait pas cherché à se débattre quand ils l'avaient attrapé. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il se souvenait ensuite d'un coup à l'arrière de son crâne, de la douleur, puis du noir.

Voilà, ce sont ses derniers souvenirs avant de se réveiller ici. Il est assis sur une chaise vissée au sol, pieds et poings liés, bâillonné. C'est une petite pièce de quatre mètre sur trois. Il fait froid, très froid. Il sent bien l'humidité environnante faute d'être couvert. Il ne porte qu'un jean et une chemise. Ses pieds sont nus.

Il lève les yeux au plafond pour découvrir une ampoule allumée pendant à des fils électriques. La porte en face de lui est en acier, sans ouverture. Un interrupteur se trouve à droite, du même côté que la poignée.

Il patiente, longtemps. Il est frigorifié quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir.

Les deux sous-fifres, qu'il n'a fait que croiser jusqu'à présent et qui l'ont assommé, entrent. Ils précèdent Pedro Alcazar.

- Angel, salue celui-ci.

Il ne l'appelle pas par son véritable prénom comme il l'a fait plus tôt dans le bureau. Il se doute de ce que cela annonce.

- Vois-tu, je m'assure toujours de l'identité de mes hommes et de leur loyauté. Je n'ai trouvé que deux choses pour éprouver cette dernière.

Il affiche un air ennuyé.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas user de penthotal ou d'un de ses dérivés. Il ne reste que la seconde partie de ma méthode. J'ai dû l'adapter à ta personne.

Il recule et fait signe aux deux autres.

- Nous nous verrons plus tard. D'ici là, tu seras devenu disposé à me dire la vérité.

Il quitte la pièce. La porte se referme dans un bruit sourd. Le premier coup de poing atteint son visage. C'est le premier d'une longue série.

* * *

><p>Son corps n'est plus que douleur. Il ne sent rien d'autre qu'elle. Le sang qui coule et imbibe sa chemise, sa respiration difficile et les battements anarchiques de son cœur, les liens qui lui cisaillent la chair... tout est occulté par la douleur. Il oscille entre conscience et inconscience.<p>

Régulièrement _ils_ reviennent et recommencent. Il est arrivé à un stade où rien ne peut l'atteindre. Un coup de plus ou de moins, quelle importance.

De temps en temps, il sent qu'on lui met dans la bouche de la nourriture qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier, puis on le force à déglutir.

Il voit les jours se succéder, marqués par les comprimés qu'on le force à avaler avec de l'eau sucrée, les médicaments dus à son état de santé. Il trouve ça risible, soigner son corps puis le blesser.

Quelques jours de répit lui sont accordés. Il ne reprend pas vraiment des forces, mais il a le sentiment de se reposer.

Puis la méthode change.

Son bâillon est enlevé. On le détache de sa chaise pour le traîner hors de la pièce. Ses mains sont liées devant lui. Sa chemise n'est qu'un souvenir depuis un moment déjà.

Il voit un couloir puis une nouvelle porte. Ils entrent dans une autre salle. Il a juste le temps de découvrir un bassin rempli d'eau qu'il est jeté dedans. Il sent qu'on appuie sur sa tête pour le maintenir sous la surface. Il tente de retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, de se débattre, de remonter à l'air libre... Peine perdue, il échoue à chaque tentative.

On le sort avant qu'il se noie. Généralement c'est à temps, parfois de justesse, d'autres fois c'est trop tard. D'abord il y a le néant, puis il ouvre les yeux en crachant l'eau contenue dans ses poumons après qu'une main lui est écrasée la poitrine pour le ramener d'outre tombe.

Quand il faut faire une pause, on le laisse tomber au sol. On lui donne de quoi tenir, on le laisse dormir un peu, puis on recommence.

Les deux gorilles ne parlent jamais. Il ne lui permette pas non plus d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un mot. Sa tête entre en contact avec le liquide avant.

La méthode du Fantôme est la torture.

Selon ses pratiques habituelles, elle sert de complément au sérum de vérité. Au vu de son état de santé, il a préféré éviter de le lui injecter. Lui aurait préféré plutôt que de subir _ça_.

Il a déjà été torturé, voilà qu'il y a droit de nouveau.

On le torture. Il n'y a rien à dire d'autre que ça. C'est la triste réalité.

Torture. Ce mot fait peur, à raison. Il est difficile à prononcer, à écrire aussi. C'est un mot interdit, tabou pour lui. Il n'aime pas ce mot. Dire qu'il est torturé revient à dire qu'il est en position de faiblesse. Il n'aime pas être faible, pas devant les gens. Seul il s'autorise parfois à craquer, mais c'est rare, extrêmement rare.

Il hait vraiment ce mot. Il le hait d'autant plus qu'il le subit.

* * *

><p>Il a perdu toute notion du temps.<p>

Il tousse à présent. Il tremble de froid et de fièvre. Il a les yeux fermés. Il sent qu'on l'attrape. On le traîne au sol, ailleurs.

On lui lève les mains. Il est soulevé puis suspendu. Ses pieds touchent le sol mais c'est tout ce qu'ils font. Ce sont ses poings et ce qui les entoure accrochés en hauteur qui l'empêchent de s'écraser de tout son poids.

Son esprit est vide. S'il pense, rêve ou cauchemarde, il ne sait pas à quoi.

Il ressent la douleur, le tiraillement de ses muscles. C'est bien la seule chose qui occupe véritablement ses pensées.

Il n'a plus de forces. Avant il tenait, il pouvait réfléchir, constater ce qui lui arrivait sans pouvoir réagir. Avec les passages dans le bassin, son énergie s'est envolée.

Il reste comme ça plusieurs heures. Il sent une aiguille pénétrer sa chair à un moment. On lui injecte de quoi tenir encore un peu. Il faut qu'il reste vivant. On veut _seulement_ le briser.

Jusqu'à présent on l'a préparé à ce qu'il va arriver dès qu'_il_ entre dans la pièce. Il s'en rend compte quand _il_ l'appelle.

- Allez Angel, on se réveille.

Il reconnaît la voix de Lennoy Mencken, alias El Diablo, diminutif Dia. Il ignorait la signification de ce surnom jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

L'homme tient un fouet dans ses mains. Ça lui rappelle Zorro. Mais l'utilisation qu'il compte en faire est toute autre. Il frissonne, mais l'autre ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Les secondes passent et il ne fait que regretter de ne pas être mort plus tôt. Il a eu tellement d'occasions. Mais non, il vit. Il sait que d'ici peu il va vouloir passer de l'autre côté pour de bon.

Dia s'approche de lui et attrape son collier.

- Un ange, commente-t-il. C'est d'un ridicule.

Il se contente de fermer les yeux et d'attendre ce qui va forcément suivre.

- J'attends ce jour depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, dit-il avec ravissement en lâchant le pendentif. Je peux t'assurer que je vais me faire plaisir !

Il passe dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lanière de cuir déchire sa peau. Il n'a plus la force de crier, ni même de parler. Ses muscles endoloris ne se contractent pas sous le coup ou l'annonce du suivant qu'est le léger rire de son tortionnaire. Il est épuisé, vidé.

Il n'est plus rien tandis que les coups s'abattent sur son dos et ses bras les uns après les autres. Il n'est que douleur. Elle seule occupe ses pensées, elle, le sang qui coule et le fouet qui s'abat de nouveau.

Il entend les commentaires de Mencken sans en comprendre le sens. Ça n'a pas d'importance, plus rien n'en a.

Il supplie en silence que cela s'arrête. Il veut mourir. Il sait pourtant que, peu importe ce qu'il va subir encore, il vivra. Alcazar le veut vivant. Il ne pense pas à lui pour l'instant. Le Fantôme, le NCIS, Chris et tout le reste, il n'y pense plus.

Enfin, il perd connaissance.

* * *

><p>Quand il reprend conscience, il constate qu'il est de retour sur la chaise. Ses bras sont attachés dans le dos. Son dos meurtri est appuyé contre le dossier. Il sent que sa chair est à vif. Il sent aussi qu'elle l'est à des endroits où ce n'était pas le cas auparavant.<p>

Il se souvient des passages de la bande de cuir sur sa peau. Ses bras avaient été touchés une seule fois, le bas de son dos aucune. Ce n'est plus le cas. Il devine que Dia ne s'est pas arrêté lorsqu'il s'est évanoui. Il est El Diablo. Il n'a pas failli à son nom. L'homme aime faire du mal. Il voulait lui en faire. Il ne s'est pas privé.

Tout son corps lui fait mal. Il ne peut rien dire d'autre. Il a mal, c'est tout. On ne peut pas mettre de mots sur la douleur.

Sa vue est floue. Il redresse la tête avec difficulté tandis qu'elle devient nette. Il reconnaît Pedro Alcazar debout devant lui.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé que cela se passe autrement, commence-t-il d'une voix peinée. Avec ton état et tes médicaments, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas utilisé de sérum de vérité et que tu as subi ceci. C'était une idée de Lennoy, une qui soit compatible avec ta santé. Il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour tester quelqu'un.

Il tente de se concentrer sur ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Il comprend qu'Alcazar a confiance en Mencken et sa façon de _tester_ les gens. Il croit sincèrement que la torture qu'on lui a infligée et la manière dont ça l'a été étaient en accord avec son état de santé.

Il est ahuri de la naïveté du Fantôme sur le sujet. Il est révolté et aussi atterré. Il n'arrive pas à trouver de mot correspondant à la situation.

- Je pense que maintenant nous pouvons parler.

Il plante son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

- Parler ? répète-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il ne pensait pas être capable de prononcer un seul mot. Il se surprend.

- Qui es-tu ? répond l'autre.

Il fixe intensément son tortionnaire. Ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'il est allé dans son bureau passe comme des flashs dans sa tête. Le visage de Pedro laisse la place à celui des autres membres de la famille. Celui de Chris se dessine nettement. Il revoit le visage du petit garçon quand ils jouent ensemble et du sourire qu'il lui a fait juste avant de finir ici. Il se rappelle ensuite des agences et de la mission. Tous ses souvenirs lui reviennent. Les visages de ses amis apparaissent avant de laisser de nouveau celui de l'enfant s'imposer.

Son regard se fait décidé.

- Angel, répond-il sûr de lui.

L'homme hoche la tête satisfait.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Angel. Bienvenue dans la Famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura éclairé !<strong>

**Le prochain bonus sera un Tiva. Beaucoup ont été déçu qu'il n'y en ai pas dans la fic, alors je vais remédier au problème. **

**En attendant, si vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de cet OS ?**


	2. Il faut qu'on parle : partie 1

**Et me revoilà avec l'OS Tiva promis que vous attendez tous à ce que j'ai compris en lisant vos coms. Et merci pour ça !**

**Je n'ai pas terminé de le rédiger. Chronologiquement parlant, il se situe après _Modus Vivendi_. Il est en deux parties, la première avec Chris et Tony. **

**Si vous n'avez pas lu la fic, pas de problème, vous comprendrez quand même !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut qu'on parle<strong>

.

Chris s'avance vers son père l'air décidé. Tony lève les yeux de son magazine avec surprise quand il le voit se mettre devant lui. Son fils le fixe sans bouger. Intrigué, Puzzle interrompt sa toilette pour observer son jeune maître.

- Chris ? demande Tony.

- Papa, déclare l'enfant le plus sérieusement du monde, il faut qu'on parle.

L'adulte reste un instant incrédule. C'est bien son fils qui vient de lui dire ça ? Son petit garçon qui n'a pas encore sept ans ? Oui, apparemment.

Il dépose son magazine sur la table basse puis demande :

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- De Maman.

Tony est estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse. Allyson et Peter ne sont pas des sujets très récurrents dans leurs conversations, l'un des deux seulement encore moins. Il ne les a pas connus et en parler avec son fils adoptif n'est pas toujours aisé. Il n'a pas forcément de réponses à lui apporter sur eux. Chris l'a bien compris.

Il a besoin de vérifier qu'il a bien entendu.

- Tu veux qu'on parle d'Allyson ?

- Non, de Maman.

Alors là il est perdu.

- Mais Allyson est ta maman Chris et Peter ton papa, reprend-il.

- Toi aussi t'es mon papa, rappelle le petit.

Il ne comprend plus rien. De quoi Chris veut-il bien parler ?

- Papa, s'explique alors l'enfant, je veux qu'on parle de mon autre Maman, ton amoureuse.

Tony reste coi devant cette réponse. Chris enchaîne.

- Je t'ai comme Papa, maintenant je veux une maman. Et j'ai choisi qui se sera.

- Mon amoureuse ? suppose Tony.

Le garçon acquiesce.

- Chris, soupire-t-il, je n'ai pas d'amoureuse.

- Si, même qu'elle fera une maman géniale.

L'agent du NCIS habitué à cerner les gens semble perplexe. Il ne comprend pas à qui son fils fait allusion. S'il y avait une femme dans sa vie, il serait pourtant au courant, non ?

- Papa ? l'appelle Chris.

Il quitte ses pensées pour focaliser son attention sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse, réitère-t-il.

- Si, affirme son fils.

Il secoue la tête devant son assurance avant de l'interroger.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Ziva.

Lui eut-il annoncé que Gibbs s'était ramené en tutu au bureau qu'il n'aurait pas été plus abasourdi.

- Ziva ? articule-t-il difficilement.

- Ton amoureuse, se contente de répondre Chris.

Tony cherche ses mots. Il passe une main sur son visage en tentant de reprendre contenance.

- Mais...commence-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Il secoue la tête pour y faire le vide et se ressaisir.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que Ziva est mon amoureuse ? demande-t-il enfin.

- Ben comment vous êtes tous les deux. Ça se voit que tu es amoureux d'elle et elle de toi.

Tony secoue de nouveau la tête. C'est un cauchemar et il va se réveiller, c'est obligé. Il ne peut pas avoir cette discussion avec son fils. C'est impossible !

Et pourtant...

Chris vient s'asseoir à sa droite. Puzzle prend place sur ses genoux.

- Vous vous regardez comme les parents de mes copains et comme Abby et Tim, continue-t-il. Et eux, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont amoureux.

Son père doit bien lui accorder ça. Gibbs a tellement été soulagé de son retour qu'il a même donné sa bénédiction à ces deux là et Tim l'a remercié lui de l'avoir poussé à avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme. Son retour n'a pas seulement amadoué Gibbs sur sa règle numéro douze, Abby aussi. Le travail n'est plus sa priorité. Le geek et la laborantine se sont enfin trouvés.

- Papa, reprend Chris, je sais que vous êtes amoureux. Même que c'était comme ça _avant_.

Le avant a une signification bien précise pour lui. C'est lorsqu'il était dans la Famille.

Tony a beau avoir envie de nier, les souvenirs de lui et l'israélienne reviennent à sa mémoire. Tous les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble _avant_ tendent à confirmer ce qu'avance son fils. Enfin de là à lui donner raison...

- Chris, dit-il, j'adore Ziva, c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

- Tu l'aimes, assure l'enfant.

- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, je sais. Tous les adultes disent ça quand ils ne veulent pas dire qu'ils se trompent. Et quand ils ne veulent pas expliquer ils disent que c'est compliqué. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais pas stupide.

Il prend son petit chat dans ses bras et se lève.

- T'as qu'à lui parler, déclare-t-il. Tu verras que j'ai raison.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il abandonne son père.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dès que je l'ai terminée ! C'est la partie la plus difficile à écrire surtout que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre là. Enfin rassurez-vous, il n'y aura aucune guimauve !<strong>

**Des avis en attendant ?**


	3. Il faut qu'on parle : partie 2

**MERCI pour vos coms !**

**Ju'liette92 : **Et oui, il a retrouvé la parole !

**Nanoushka : **Pas de conversation avec Puzzle, navré même si l'idée m'a beaucoup plu !

**Abva : **La voilà la fameuse conversation !

**WJ : **On est d'accord, brave Chris !

**Dahud : **Que de compliments ! Je vais sans doute te décevoir, mais d'autres OS ne sont pas prévus, j'en ai déjà à faire avec ceux sur demande, sauf si ça me prend un jour !

**Alors pour cet OS, j'ai galéré, c'est vraiment pas le genre de truc que j'écris d'habitude, je préfère en lire qu'écrire !**

**Je voulais que ça reste un OS, mais régler tout en un chapitre était difficile. Je me suis arrangée pour que ça passe. Après, ai-je réussi ? V****ous me direz ça. **

**Je n'exclue pas que la fin soit... enfin vous comprendrez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Il faut qu'on parle<strong>

.

- Tony ? s'étonne Ziva en ouvrant sa porte. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Il ne répond pas et entre d'autorité dans son appartement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâche-t-il.

Elle le regarde surprise. Il appuie sa main sur la porte pour la refermer. Le claquement qui en résulte la fait sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu veux qu'on parle ? s'exclame-t-elle. De quoi ?

Il la regarde intensément semblant peser le pour et le contre. Comment aborder le sujet ? Finalement il choisi de faire au plus simple.

- Es-tu amoureuse de moi ?

Elle le regarde ébahi.

- Quoi ?

Il s'agite mal à l'aise tout en reprenant.

- Je te demande si tu es amoureuse de moi.

Elle le fixe la bouche grande ouverte. Il se fiche d'elle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes en cherchant sur son visage une confirmation.

Elle ne trouve rien. Il est sincère, il veut vraiment savoir.

- Tony, je...

Elle a commencé sa phrase sans savoir comment la terminer. Elle ne trouve rien à dire. Il continue.

- Je veux simplement un oui ou un non.

Comme si c'était si facile ! Il se rend compte de ce qu'il lui demande ?

Le pire c'est que oui. Cela se voit à lui.

- Tony, reprend-elle, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu débarques chez moi à onze heures du soir pour me poser cette question ?

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Elle lui jette un regard noir. Et puis quoi encore ?

Il se permet d'arriver chez elle comme une fleur pour poser une question totalement stupide et inappropriée. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'elle allait se contenter de répondre oui ou non ? Elle veut des explications.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, l'harangue-t-elle avec humeur.

Il la regarde sans savoir quoi faire.

Il ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans sa tête la discussion qu'il a eue avec Chris cet après-midi. Pour mettre fin à toutes ces tergiversations, il a décidé de faire ce que lui a conseillé son fils, c'est à dire en parler avec la principale intéressée.

Sauf que celle-ci veut savoir ce qui lui prend. C'est légitime, mais il n'a pas franchement envie de lui donner des réponses. Il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça.

- Tony...

Sa voix s'est faite menaçante. Il commence à regretter d'être venu. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Répond-moi ! ordonne-t-elle.

Il hésite un instant. L'air décidé qui lui fait face le décide. De toutes les manières, il n'y coupera pas.

- Chris, souffle-t-il.

- Chris ? répète-t-elle.

- Il... t'aurais pas quelque chose à boire ?

L'esquive ne plait guère à la jeune femme.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin là, Ziva ! supplie-t-il.

- Pas d'alcool, tu te rappelles ?

C'est dans ces cas là qu'il maudit la terre entière et son état de santé. Il aurait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

- J'ai du jus de fruit, reprend-elle devant son air affligé.

Entre ça et rien...

- D'accord, accepte-t-il.

Elle gagne la cuisine pour les servir. Il s'installe sur le canapé du salon, maudissant cette fois-ci son fils de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle le sortant de ses pensées.

Il attrape le verre qu'elle lui tend. Elle prend place à côté de lui. Ils sirotent en silence leur boisson, repoussant au maximum la conversation qui ne va pas manquer de suivre.

Elle repose son verre la première, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'est maintenant.

Il cherche ses mots quelques instants.

- Chris, déclare-t-il enfin, il veut que tu sois sa maman.

Elle ne pensait absolument pas qu'elle aurait ce genre de réponse. De ce fait, elle affiche un air de circonstance. Elle est bien plus surprise que lorsqu'il a débarqué.

Comprenant son désarroi face à cette nouvelle, il enchaîne.

- Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il m'a comme papa et que maintenant il veut une maman. Il a décidé que ce sera mon amoureuse et il est sûr qu'elle fera une maman géniale. Quand je lui ai demandé de qui il parlait, il m'a donné ton nom. Pour appuyer ses dires, il a ajouté que c'était déjà le cas lorsque je venais te voir alors que j'étais dans la Famille. Comme je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait, qu'on n'était pas amoureux, il a déclaré que je n'avais qu'à venir te parler pour vérifier. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser de la journée. J'ai fini par suivre ses conseils et débarquer chez toi.

Il termine son verre pour éviter de lui faire face et de voir sa réaction suite à sa tirade.

Les secondes s'écoulent et le silence lui tient toujours lieu d'interlocuteur. Inquiet, il se tourne vers elle.

- Ziva ? appelle-t-il en voyant son air perdu.

Il pose une main sur son épaule. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Elle sursaute et reporte son attention sur lui.

- Souvenirs, hein ! dit-il avec une moue désolée. Ça m'a fait pareil.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Tous ces moments qu'ils ont passé tous les deux lui sont revenus en mémoire avec une telle force...

- Ce qui m'a décidé à venir, annonce Tony, c'est quand je me suis rappelé le matin du fameux jour.

Il n'a pas besoin d'être plus explicite, elle comprend tout de suite de quel jour il veut parler.

- Tu m'avais emprunté mon arme, se souvient-elle. Tu m'avais aussi dit que je ne me réveillais jamais quand tu venais me voir en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Sauf la fois où tu m'as supplié de rester.

- Je ne dormais pas à ce moment là.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver, rappelle-t-il.

Il a raison. Elle n'avait pris conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il s'était installé à ses côtés et qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle s'était alors sentie si bien, comme à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait.

- Ziva, dit-il doucement, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû arriver à l'improviste comme ça et poser cette question.

- Mais tu l'as fait.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ?

La question est purement rhétorique. Ils savent tous deux qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon à sa place.

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de te poser cette question Tony, reprend-elle. Mais me donneras-tu une réponse ?

Ils échangent un long regard.

Où en sont-ils tous les deux ? Sont-ils des amis ou autre chose ?

Ils se refusent à trancher la question. Pourtant, s'ils étaient sincères avec eux-mêmes, la réponse serait évidente.

Tony pose son verre sur la table.

- Merci pour le verre, dit-il en se levant. Je vais y aller.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit où est Chris.

- Chez les Vance. Il ne quitte plus Delilah et Jared, tu le sais bien.

Elle acquiesce. Il s'éloigne sans attendre. Consciente de ce qu'il se passera si elle le laisse passer la porte, elle le rappelle.

- Tony, attends !

Elle le rejoint alors qu'il a déjà la main sur la poignée. Il a l'air de s'être statufié. Elle se met entre lui et la porte.

- Tu m'as dit que Chris croyait qu'on était... amoureux.

Elle a du mal à prononcer ce mot, tout comme lui.

- Mais, poursuit-elle, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi.

Un instant, elle craint de ne pas avoir de réponse. Puis :

- On se comporte comme les parents de ses copains et Abby et Tim selon lui.

- Tu n'as rien dit pour le détromper ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, il m'a pris de vitesse sans me laisser en placer une. Et puis j'étais un peu à court d'arguments.

- Et tes aventures ? Même si il est jeune, tu aurais pu lui raconter quelque chose à propos de ça.

Il paraît embarrassé.

- Tony ?

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie depuis que cette histoire a commencé.

- Il suffisait d'une seule !

Il lui jette un regard lourd de sens.

- Il n'y en a eu aucune ! s'exclame-t-elle surprise.

- Ce n'était pas ma priorité, explique-t-il.

- Tu mens.

- Je t'avais toi, c'était suffisant.

Il se tait aussitôt ces paroles prononcées. Elle se fige.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, décide-t-il en actionnant la poignée de la porte.

Il l'ouvre légèrement. Il ne peut pas faire plus tant qu'elle reste devant.

Au lieu de s'en éloigner, elle la repousse, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Je te suffisais ? l'interroge-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répond-il.

- Pourquoi ? rétorque-t-elle. Tu es bien là pour parler de ça il me semble ?

- Ziva...

- Je t'écoute !

Il la contemple un instant.

- Et toi ? demande-t-il. Tu as eu des aventures ?

Elle détourne le regard.

- Alors c'est non, comprend-il.

Il pousse un soupir.

- Si je te demande pourquoi, que vas-tu me répondre ?

Elle le fixe de nouveau.

- Je n'étais pas en état.

Il éclate d'un rire faux.

- Ben voyons !

Son regard se fait meurtrier, comme sa réplique.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Ça marche dans les deux sens !

L'ambiance est électrique. Tony est le premier à s'apaiser.

- C'est du passé, dit-il, n'en parlons plus.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ?

Elle a ancré ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne pourra pas esquiver cette fois.

Le duel de leurs regards dure longtemps. C'est elle qui rompt l'échange, puis le silence.

- Je garderai toujours les marques, murmure-t-elle. C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

Elle l'observe de nouveau.

- C'est ça le problème, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est son tour de fuir ses yeux. Elle pose une main sur son visage et l'oblige à la regarder.

- Tony... commence-t-elle.

- Non, coupe-t-il, ne dis rien, s'il-te-plait.

Elle se rapproche de lui.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, affirme-t-elle en apposant sa main droite sur sa joue, mais les cicatrices sont une des raisons.

Il détache doucement ses mains de son visage. Leurs bracelets émettent des cliquetis qui leur rappellent qui ils sont l'un pour l'autre.

Elle attrape l'ange qu'il porte autour du cou. Sa main se pose ensuite sur son cœur.

- Nous avons souffert, souffle-t-elle, tous les deux.

- Nous souffrons encore, murmure-t-il à son tour.

Elle l'entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il l'enlace.

- À croire que nous ne sommes bons qu'à ça, souffrir.

Elle reste silencieuse suite à sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il nous est arrivé Ziv' ? demande-t-il.

Elle ferme ses paupières sous le diminutif. Il l'appelle comme ça seulement dans les moments les plus graves, les plus intimes entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle.

Il se détache doucement de la jeune femme. Elle ouvre les yeux et les ancre dans les siens. Il prend la parole.

- Oui. Ce serait ma réponse si tu me posais la question.

Il lui fait un pâle sourire.

- Ça a toujours été oui.

Elle niche sa tête dans son cou.

- Ça le sera toujours, lui chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille, pour toi comme pour moi.

Ils restent enlacés longtemps, sans oser prononcer un mot de peur de briser l'instant.

Ils finissent par se séparer, sans vraiment s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Chris a raison, déclare Tony.

- Ton fils a toujours raison, corrige Ziva.

- _Notre_ fils, objecte-t-il.

Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire.

- Oui, _notre_ fils a toujours raison, rectifie-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il sent ses mains soulever sa chemise et parcourir du bout des doigts les grandes cicatrices qui bardent son dos. Il met fin au baiser.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, lâche-t-il avant qu'elle attrape de nouveau ses lèvres, tu le sais au moins ?

- Depuis quand tu te souci de ça ? riposte-t-elle.

Il sourit sans répondre et l'embrasse à son tour, ses mains partant à la découverte du corps de sa compagne.

- Vraiment une très mauvaise idée, murmure-t-il dans son cou.

- Très. Et puis c'était inévitable.

- Je croyais que rien n'était inévitable ?

- Toute règle à ses exceptions, répond-elle en se faisant plus entreprenante.

Il lui fait un magnifique sourire tandis que leurs mains se font baladeuses.

- On risque d'être en retard au boulot demain.

- Très très en retard alors.

- Mais on ne peut pas détromper Chris.

- Ce serait mal.

- Trèèèès mal !

- J'adore notre fils. C'est le meilleur.

- À qui le dis-tu !

* * *

><p><strong>La fin est peut-être un peu limite, j'avoue. En même temps si je voulais tout régler en une seule fois, difficile de faire autrement !<strong>

**J'attend impatiemment vos avis pour savoir si j'ai réussi cet OS Tiva ou non. ****Dans le genre, c'était une grande première pour moi.**

**Et par pitié, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas trop guimauve !**


	4. Vivant

**Je pensais ne pas écrire d'autres bonus, mais mon inspiration en a décidé autrement.**

**C'est un bonus de _Tempus Fugit_.**

**Je voulais aussi lutter contre le bashing. De qui ? Eh bien, lisez pour savoir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vivant<strong>

.

Il avait voulu mourir à l'instant, disparaître dans la seconde dès qu'il avait compris. Sauf que ça n'avait pas été si simple.

À l'annonce de Gibbs, il avait été déconnecté de la réalité. Tout semblait tellement irréel qu'il avait seulement été capable de répondre « Merci de m'avoir prévenu. » à l'agent. Pendant les heures qui avaient suivies, les jours même, il était resté dans le déni. Avant de venir, il avait passé les deux étapes suivantes. Puis il s'était tenu face au cercueil, les bras le long du corps, figé.

Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, pleurer. Seulement il avait sa fierté et jamais il n'avait vu son fils se laisser aller. Même à la mort de sa femme, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Junior verser une larme. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il comprenait que c'était pour lui qu'il avait fait ça. Il avait voulu être fort pour son père, le soutenir à sa façon. Et il avait réussi. Alors, comme une marque de respect, il s'était tenu stoïque devant la boite de bois contenant son corps.

Il ne saurait rapporter ce qu'il s'était dit lors de la cérémonie. Il se souvenait simplement du défilement des personnes devant lui. On lui avait présenté des condoléances, plus ou moins sincères, mais qui étaient pour lui vides de sens. Il se rappelait particulièrement bien du visage de Ziva. Contrairement aux autres qui trouvaient son manque de réaction presque ignoble, elle avait compris. Elle connaissait son fils, elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Elle avait deviné qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Elle avait alors embrassé sa joue et glissé « Merci » à son oreille. Il faisait ça pour lui, elle le comprenait, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Son appel ne l'avait pas surpris. C'était bien après l'enterrement et l'ouverture du testament. Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots et lui à les comprendre. Il fixait des heures l'arme qu'il possédait depuis plusieurs jours, hésitant à quitter ce monde qui n'avait pour lui plus aucun intérêt depuis la mort de son unique enfant. L'unique chose qui le retenait encore était les souvenirs qu'il lui avait laissés et la perspective pour sa famille du NCIS de faire disparaître le souvenir qu'il entretenait de sa seule existence. La découverte de l'état de Gibbs avait radicalement changé sa façon de penser. Il avait culpabilisé de ne pas avoir réagi lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone.

Il avait débarqué un jour chez lui. Il lui avait peu parlé, se contentant de lui rappeler ce qu'_il_ aurait souhaité. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait d'autres "enfants" à s'occuper. L'ancien marine refusait de laisser les larmes couler. Il lui avait alors expliqué que lui l'avait fait, mais lorsqu'il était seul. S'il avait tenu en public, c'était par respect pour _lui_ uniquement. Sur cette dernière phrase, il était parti. Il _savait_ qu'ensuite l'homme s'était effondré. Elle l'avait appelé peu après pour le remercier de son intervention. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, vivant. Après avoir raccroché, il s'était emparé de l'arme et l'avait enfermée dans le coffre définitivement.

Maintenant, tout ça semble loin, très loin. Il se tient debout, dans l'entrée de sa maison, statufié. Il fixe la personne qui lui fait face, incrédule. Il l'a entendu frapper puis entrer sans savoir qui elle est. Il s'est porté à sa rencontre. Il la dévisage à présent.

_Il_ est pareil à ses souvenirs, aux photos qu'il conserve précieusement. Il semble avoir changé dans son caractère. Son regard est étrange. Il a l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il a cette moue timide, un peu mal à l'aise, qu'il lui a connu lorsqu'il était enfant. Il remarque qu'un collier orne son cou. Un ange se balance au bout de la chaîne en argent.

Après un temps qui lui paraît infini, il ose rompre le silence.

- Junior ? demande-t-il.

_Il_ sourit.

- Bonjour Papa.

Alors il comprend que ce n'est pas un rêve. _Il_ est réel. Ému, heureux comme jamais il ne l'a été, il s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Comme il l'a fait il y a très longtemps, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux courts en bataille. Il respire son odeur et s'assure par le contact qu'il est là, qu'il va bien.

- Tu es vivant.

C'est la seule phrase qu'il est en mesure de prononcer avant que sa voix s'étrangle. Vaincu par l'émotion. Il la laisse le submerger. Les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il cherche à les contenir. Son fils, son petit garçon est vivant et lui il revit.

Le jeune homme le berce, tout aussi ému, répétant doucement « Je suis là. Je suis vivant. Je ne te quitte plus. ». Alors il comprend que, peut importe ce qu'il se passera dans l'avenir, même si ils n'arrivent pas à renouer une relation telle que celle qu'ils avaient il y a trente ans, il ne le perdra pas. Sans doute aura-t-il de grosses frayeurs, mais jamais il ne revivra le cauchemar de ces derniers mois. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne devra affronter la mort de son fils. C'est lui qui partira le premier. Il le sait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>


End file.
